Let Me Love You
by Vada via cretino
Summary: Losing a loved one is never easy. But can Yami pull Yugi out of the darkness that is depression? Can he show Yugi that he isn't alone? But most of all, can he show Yugi that he is still loved? Y/Y
1. Let me love you

Let Me Love You

Yami Yugi gazed sadly at the form of his aibou slumped at the kitchen table. Yugi's once happy demeanour seemed long forgotten as he stared blankly out of the window. 

Blank. That's what his eyes were like nowadays. Yugi had once told him that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Yami himself had not really understood the concept at the time. Why would he need to look in Yugi's wide, innocent eyes when all he had to do was step into his soul room? But he realized now what his hikari had meant. His eyes, once filled with a carefree happiness, were full of sorrow and hurt. 

Yami kept quietly to the shadows and followed his aibou's stare out of the window.

The clouds were dark, a mixture of swirling greys and blacks. The world outside was dreary and bleak, summing up what Yami knew Yugi was feeling. He could sense the inner turmoil his little one was going through. It pained him so much to know that Yugi was in so much anguish and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Ji-chan…"

Yami felt his heart wrench at the sound of Yugi's dejected whisper. He sounded so broken. So empty. So alone. 

But Yugi wasn't alone, and Yami was going to make sure he realized that.

Slowly but swiftly, Yami made his way towards the kitchen table and Yugi. He stood directly behind the chair Yugi was sat in and placed his hands on his aibou's slender shoulders.

"Aibou…" He whispered. It was more of a plea than an act to get Yugi's attention.

Yugi's head drooped and a crystalline tear slid down his face.

"Why?" 

Yami felt his heart wrench again. Yugi, his Yugi, was in so much pain. 

"Why now?"

Yami reached down and wiped the single tear away with a slender finger. He knew Yugi wasn't expecting an answer, but he had to take away the pain. He hated seeing his aibou in distress. 

"I do not know, little one. It was his time to leave this world."

"I didn't want him to leave! It's not fair!" 

Yami cringed. Yugi was getting hysterical again. It had been little over a week since Yugi's only living relative had passed away. Yami only understood a minute portion of the pain Yugi was going through. He, too, had enjoyed the company of the man, and it had been a devastating blow when he had found out.

Yugi's emotional link with his grandfather ran so much deeper than Yami's own. When Yugi's parents had died, his grandfather was the one who took care of him. His grandfather was the one who had fuelled Yugi's love for Duel Monsters, taught him how to play.

Most importantly, his grandfather was the one who gave Yugi the puzzle. He had brought Yugi into Yami's life and for that he was eternally grateful.

He would take care of Yugi. For Solomon's sake. He would treasure the angel he was blessed with for eternity and beyond.

Yugi's small frame now shook with sobs and his distressed wails echoed off the pale walls of the kitchen. 

The heavens heard the sorrow of their fallen angel and cried with him. Droplets of water slid down the cool glass of the window as hot tears streamed down Yugi's smooth, pale skin. 

Yami lifted Yugi out of the chair and cradled him to his chest. Yugi made no acknowledgement or protest. He simply continued to cry out, repeating his grandfather's name, wishing for him to return. 

Yami refused to let his own tears spill. He had been a Pharaoh, had learned to control his emotions. He would not cry. He would remain strong for Yugi. 

He cradled Yugi closer to his chest, hoping to provide at least a slight amount of comfort to his light. He noticed that the loud wails and sobs had quietened to sniffles and hiccups. Somewhere back in the recesses of his mind, he had also realized his leather shirt was now soaked with tears. 

Yami made his way upstairs silently with his angel. After entering Yugi's room, he noticed that Yugi was now completely silent and that a calm, relaxed feeling was drifting through their link. Yami smiled slightly and looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. 

"At least he is at peace in his dreams."

Quietly and gently, he lowered Yugi on to his bed and pulled the covers over him. Yami wiped the remaining tears from Yugi's face with a thumb. He revelled in the softness of his skin and let his thumb wander to his aibou's equally soft lips. Yami gently, so not to wake Yugi, traced the outline of his lips. Smiling almost sadly, he brushed the blonde bangs from Yugi's face and kissed his forehead. 

He knew why his hikari was so upset. His only living relative, the man who had cared for him his whole life, who was his whole world, was now gone. What was worse was that Yugi had no friends to comfort him. For some reason unknown to Yami, the others that went to the place Yugi called school, seemed to bear a hatred towards his counterpart.

Yami frowned. Yugi was cheerful, smart and helpful. Why people wouldn't want to be his friend made no sense at all. But that was how it was, and Yugi would not let Yami help. He had said he wanted to make friends on his own, and if people didn't want to be his friend, then he had said it wasn't meant to be.

Yami could understand why Yugi was so broken. The only one who truly understood him, had been there for him throughout his life, the one who took care of him, the one who loved him…was gone. 

Yami once again felt that familiar lurch in his heart. His hand froze and he tore it away from Yugi's face. 

No. Yami understood Yugi. Yami would stay by Yugi's side through thick and thin, like he had done countless times before. Yami would care for Yugi, he would take away his pain. Yami would never leave Yugi. Not even Ra himself would keep him away.

"And," he whispered, "If you'll let me…I'll love you, my little Yugi."

A brief flash of light was the only sign that the spirit had resigned himself to the confines of his soul room.

Unaware of the world around him, Yugi Mutou continued to sleep, a slight smile gracing his lips.

~Owari~

*Blinks* Hmm. I know that was quite short, but it's just the prologue. It's a hell of a lot different to my other fics, but I couldn't continue with Hentai Ryou, I'm not in the best of moods. -.-; Well, what did you think? Angsty enough? Review if you wish me to continue. No reviews, no further chapters.


	2. Comfort in the arms of whom you love

Yami felt pride swell up inside, the feeling so great he was sure his chest would burst. He knew he shouldn't get over excited at such a trivial thing as getting his aibou to smile, but the vision was so rare nowadays. Yami had been worried he would never get to see it again.

Yugi was truly a beautiful person, inside and out, though Yami knew Yugi thought differently. Yugi blamed himself for his Grandpa's death; Yami could feel it, the constant guilt and pain gnawing inside. Yugi was in a world where darkness was ever present - taunting, blaming, criticizing. Not the kind of darkness that Yami offered, not the sanctuary, the protection and most of all…the love.

When Yugi smiled, his bright amethyst eyes sparkled, lighting up his whole face. It was at moments like those when Yami felt his heart skip a beat and an almost giddy feeling form in the pit of his stomach. But when the smile faded Yami was reminded of the bitter and piercing feelings Yugi had to endure. 

Yugi was the very essence of beautiful. His blonde bangs framed a youthful, angelic face; soot black eyelashes drooped lazily when he was tired, making him appear even more alluring; soft, pliant lips pursed when they pouted – lips Yami longed to kiss; pink dusted his cheeks when he blushed, creating an endearing appearance; clear amethyst eyes always sparkled with the optimistic joy that was Yugi.

Not anymore.

His eyes were not just blank; they were clouded over with pain. 

_You do not and could never understand why I feel the way I do, and why it's my fault Ji-chan died_.

Yugi had said that. Yami frowned at the memory. It was true that Yami did not understand, but if Yugi would unburden his heart to him then he would be able to understand and help take away Yugi's pain.

"Yami?"

His voice - so quiet and unsure. As if the simple utterance of Yami's name would cause him to be snatched away.

Yami smiled warmly at his hikari, "Hai, aibou?"

"I think there's someone at the door," he said, equally gently.

Yami blinked out of surprise. No one ever came to their house, when Yugi's Grandpa had been alive it had been a rarity - then it had only been when a new shipment of Duel Monsters cards arrived. Besides, the shop had been shut until further notice. Now company was bound to never turn up. 

"Are you sure?"

Yugi scoffed, "Of course I'm sure."

Yami blinked again. Yugi hadn't been sarcastic in what felt like ages. That had to be a positive sign, right? Yami shook his head slightly, amused, and went to answer the door.

What greeted Yami was a boy, no older than Yugi, with long silvery-white hair and wide chocolate eyes.

"May I help you?" Yami asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Um, yes. I-is Yugi there?" The boy asked quietly, shifting uncomfortably.

Yami eyed the boy for a second longer before nodding and retreating into the house to fetch his aibou.

Yugi looked up curiously from the book he was reading when Yami entered the living room. "Who was it, Yami?" He asked, his voice as gentle and melodious as ever, Yami noted.

"There's a boy at the door, aibou," Yami answered, confusion apparent in his words. "He wants to see you."

Yugi blinked and cocked his head to the side, "Are you sure?"

Yami snorted lightly, "Of course I'm sure."

To Yami's surprise and delight, Yugi cracked a smile. A small smile – a ghost of his usual, bright and cheerful one, but it was a smile none the less. The second one of the day, to boot.

Yugi set his book aside and stood, but made no attempt at moving further as he looked up at Yami shyly. Yami tilted his head slightly as he noticed the nervousness in his hikari's expressive amethyst orbs.

"W-would…would you come to the door with me, Yami? I-I don't…"

"Of course, aibou. I understand," Yami said softly, smiling affectionately.

Yugi blushed and ducked his head in hopes Yami wouldn't see. Yami looked so beautiful when he smiled. Lately he had been smiling a lot and Yugi was touched by the fact Yami was always by his side. Yugi was sure he was being a burden, but Yami would simply smile in that amazing way and tell him he was worth it.

But was he really? 

"Aibou?"

Yugi blinked and looked up and into Yami's ruby eyes. Eyes that were cold in the eyes of others but warm and gentle to Yugi. Only Yugi. The thought should have comforted him, but the pessimistic side of him would always bring forth doubt. What if Yami merely pitied him? Did he only stay by Yugi's side because he had to? No one else cared – why would Yami?

Yugi jumped as lean, tanned arms slid around his waist, pulling him close to a warm, muscular chest. Yami held Yugi against him, noticing how well they fitted together – like two pieces of a puzzle. The irony was not lost on him and Yami smirked at the thought. 

He then frowned as he remembered why he had embraced Yugi in the first place. At first Yami had felt embarrassment through the link, most likely from not wanting to go to the door alone. Suddenly the feeling changed to doubt, which in turn became hurt and nostalgia.

Realizing his aibou was most likely afraid and confused for whatever reason; Yami had felt compelled to comfort him. Yami leaned down and nuzzled the side of Yugi's face briefly, moving to rest his head atop Yugi's, so as not to give his feelings away. Yugi was emotionally broken right now and a heart-rending confession would only make matters worse.

Yugi sighed softly, closing his eyes and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. Purring quietly in contentment, Yugi allowed his self-doubt to wash away as he concentrated on the feelings of the comforting embrace.

Yami blinked as he realized the boy was probably still waiting at the door. Yami bit his lip in thought, not wanting to let Yugi move from his arms - the purring sending delicious tremors up his spine. But this boy looked to be his aibou's age. Could it be that he wanted to be friends with Yugi? If so, the boy had picked a bad time to do so.

Yami had to prevent himself from growling. Yugi was distraught. His Grandpa had died and Yami was the only person he had left. Yugi had no friends previously, so why had this boy decided now was the time to speak to Yugi?

"Aibou?" Yami asked softly, nudging Yugi's head with his own.

"Hmm?" Yugi answered distractedly, tilting his head to look up at Yami with lazy, half-lidded eyes.

Yami tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Yugi was truly beautiful. If he just moved forward slightly their lips would touch… 

Yami jerked his head backwards, startling Yugi. What was he thinking?

"The boy will still be at the door," Yami whispered, fearing his voice would crack if he spoke too loud.

Yugi blinked owlishly before blushing and removing his arms from around Yami's waist reluctantly. Yami stepped back and walked to the door - Yugi following. Yami barely prevented himself from scowling. Whatever this boy had to say – it had better be good.

Yami leaned against the doorframe, regarding the pale boy coolly as Yugi nervously shuffled forward to stand in the doorway. 

"What are you doing here, Ryou?" 

Yami snapped his head in his hikari's direction. The voice in which Yugi had used sounded foreign to his own ears – Yugi had almost snarled. Yugi's stance was defensive and his eyes were hardened, the usual amethyst colour now a dark purple. 

"I-I came to see how you were…" The boy said hesitantly, looking terrified.

"Oh, so you decided _now _would be a good time to see how I was?! After all the things I've had to go through, after the bullying, the tormenting, you decide _now_ was okay to see if 'Yugi the runt' was feeling all right?!" Yugi snapped.

"Yes…no!" Ryou cried, "It's just that…you know how hard school is for me, too. I- I know what you're going through, Yugi. You may not think so, but it's true. No one should have to go through this alone," Ryou finished softly.

Yami watched the conversation with interest. This boy – Ryou – knew of his hikari's pain? Maybe Ryou had lost a loved one some time in his life as well. Yami regarded Yugi carefully, noticing how Yugi's eyes had returned to their clouded amethyst colour, and the hard, cold look had softened. 

Yugi sighed forlornly, head drooping, blonde bangs covering his eyes to keep his expression unknown. Yami, however, had seen the lone, crystalline tear that slid down his aibou's cheeks.  

"Ryou? I think it would be a good idea for you to leave," Yami commanded, firmly but softly.

"But–"

"You can come back later, all right?" Yami stated, rather than asked.

Ryou bit his lip, nodding, before turning and walking away.

Yami scowled at nothing in particular. He hated seeing Yugi like this. Why were the Gods so cruel? What did his angelic hikari do to deserve a torment such as this? Yami's expression softened as he heard Yugi try to stifle a sob.

"Y-Yami…am I – do you hate me?" Yugi whispered, his voice full of despair.

Yami's eyes widened in alarm, "No, no, aibou! Of course not!" He cried.

Yami gently pushed Yugi inside and shut the door with his foot. Yugi kept his head down and refused to meet Yami's gaze. Yami reached a long, slender finger under Yugi's chin, tilting his head up to see into Yugi's sorrowful amethyst eyes. 

"Aibou, listen to me. I could never, _ever_ hate you. Why would I? You're my other half, the light in my darkness. Without you I'd have no purpose – no reason to live."

"So what you're saying is you only stay with me because you have to?" Yugi said, voice still quiet, emotions blocked.

Yami's mind reeled. Why couldn't Yugi understand? Of course he liked Yugi. Hell, he _loved_ Yugi. Why would he pretend to care for someone? What would be the point? Yugi was beautiful, kind, cheerful, honest and pure. Even though he was currently in a state of depression, Yami wouldn't just leave him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did such a thing.

"No, aibou," Yami said honestly.

Yami decided the only way to get Yugi to understand was to _show_ him. Yami let his hand drop from Yugi's face and opened his arms, gesturing for Yugi to come to him. Hesitating for only a moment, Yugi flung himself into Yami's arms, clutching the leather shirt as a wave of fresh tears threatened to fall. 

Yami's arms automatically wrapped around his hikari as he sobbed. Rubbing circles on Yugi's back with his hands gently, Yami tried to calm his hikari down. With a glance at the grandfather clock in the hallway, Yami decided 4:46pm was definitely too early to put Yugi to bed.

"Shh, Yugi. I'm here," Yami murmured soothingly. 

After some minutes, Yugi's sobbing had quietened to sniffling and hiccupping. Looking up at Yami with watery eyes, Yugi whispered, "I'm sorry."

His aibou had thought that he hated him yet Yugi was the one to apologize? Yami was always amazed at Yugi's selflessness. Yami shook his head. "Aibou, you have absolutely _nothing_ to apologize for. Just know that I will always be here for you," he said softly.

Yugi managed a weak smile and nodded his head slightly. Yugi had his doubts, but he was sure that of what little he had to count on – his Yami was someone for definite. Yami gave Yugi a bright smile, the smile causing Yami's dark crimson eyes to lighten considerably. Yugi blushed and buried his face in Yami's chest, mumbling a muffled 'thank you'. 

Yami continued to smile at the top of Yugi's head. Things were definitely improving. 

Yami suddenly scooped Yugi into his arms, earning a squeak of protest from the small hikari. Yami looked down at his flustered hikari, lifting a dignified eyebrow as Yugi blushed hotly. 

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi squeaked, lifting his arms to encircle Yami's neck, scared of falling.

When Yami smirked down at him and shrugged slightly, Yugi felt his heart flutter in his chest. His Yami certainly was handsome - he had to admit that. Sure, Yugi had always known that, but he had never bothered to delve any further with that fact. Why would he? Yugi had been in the company of his Yami plenty of times and his looks had never affected him before. 

Besides, Yugi thought bitterly, he had been too absorbed in his own cynical thoughts to consider anything else – _anyone_ else. Yugi's eyes widened slightly as he realized something. Yugi had been so upset, crying like a baby and _Yami _had put up with all of it. Like all of his thoughts so recently, the same question came to mind – why? Why did Yami put up with him so much? Why didn't Yami just kick him out, or find someone worthy of his time?

His life was completely in Yami's hands now. Foreseeing his death – Yugi had to take a shaky breath just thinking about it – Ji-chan had asked Yami to sort things out – to make sure he was legally a citizen, therefore becoming Yugi's legal guardian and owner of the Kame Game Shop until Yugi turned 18. Luckily, Yami was smart and it didn't take him long to understand what he needed to know.

So Yami could easily disown him – that was what Yugi deserved, after all.

Yugi blinked as he realized that they were no longer in the hallway. Blushing like a fool, Yugi removed his arms from around Yami's neck and stared down at his hands from his position on Yami's lap – facing Yami. Yugi bit his lip nervously. He must have really been deep in thought.

Yami chuckled softly as his hikari flushed - an adorable pink colour spreading across his cheeks. Yugi's head snapped up, eyes narrowed, but quickly turned back to their original clouded – if not slightly large – amethyst state. Yami kept his eyes on Yugi, smiling fondly. 

Yugi continued to gaze into the warm pools of ruby, mesmerized by the tenderness in the sharp, attentive orbs. At first Yugi had thought Yami was laughing at him, and found that the thought hurt. But when he looked up into Yami's eyes he found that the laugh wasn't bitter or mocking. Yugi wasn't sure why Yami had laughed – maybe he'd gone mad? But Yugi was relieved to find that Yami hadn't suddenly changed feelings towards him.

"Of course not," Yami said seriously, "I will always lo- be there for you, Yugi," Yami's eyes widened slightly, but not enough for Yugi to notice. It appeared Yugi wasn't aware of his slip up. "Unless you ask me to leave I will always stay by your side," Yami said softly, smiling somewhat sadly now.

Yugi smiled, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body, and a dull aching in his heart as he continued to look up at Yami. Yugi didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but he knew for a fact, that for the first time in what felt like an eternity…Yugi felt _happy_.

"I assure you that will never happen, Yami," Yugi said firmly, still smiling up at Yami.

Yami felt his heart lurch. In any ordinary circumstances, now would have been a perfect time to tell Yugi - to declare his love for his little hikari, and hopefully have Yugi feel the same way. But telling him at such a time would only confuse Yugi, and Yugi would probably only say those three little words because he felt a pressure in doing so. Pressuring Yugi was something Yami did _not_ want to do.

Yami blinked as he felt …happiness?… float through their link. Yami focused his gaze on Yugi to notice him staring intently at him with a small smile on his face. Yami willed himself not to blush under the intense gaze. Yugi scooted closer to Yami and rested his head on the spirit's chest. Yami smiled as Yugi curled up his legs and wrapped his arms around Yami. Automatically returning the embrace, Yami rested his head atop Yugi's like he had done so before.

/Thank you./ Yugi said quietly via their link.

Yami was about to ask him what for, but decided against it. He knew what his hikari meant. 

Both yami and hikari stayed embraced, but neither knew how long for. Neither were willing to break the peace – remaining silent. Eventually, Yugi moved his arms and shifted so he was sat with his back to Yami's chest, legs dangling off the edge of Yami's knees. Yami kept his arms around Yugi's waist, content on just sitting there.

Yugi, however, was fidgeting, which was most uncomfortable on Yami's part. Deciding not to bother keeping the peace, Yami voiced his confusion out loud. 

"Aibou, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm…ugh…trying to reach the remote," Yugi complained, squirming on Yami's lap again as he tried to reach the remote on the coffee table.

Yami raised a mental eyebrow, making sure Yugi noticed. "Why don't you just move and get it?"

Yugi stopped squirming and Yami felt embarrassment through the link – Yugi making a poor attempt at trying to stop it going through. "But I'm comfy," Yugi half-whined, half-whispered.

Yami laughed quietly, bringing Yugi closer to him. "Then don't move," he whispered, hot breath tickling Yugi's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "Besides, there's never anything interesting to watch."

Yugi shrugged, seemingly agreeing with Yami's logic. "But…what are we going to do? I'm bored," Yugi whined, tilting his head back so he could look at Yami upside-down.

Yami glared playfully at Yugi. A thoughtful expression took its place as Yami got an idea. "Well how about we order in some food and hire a video?" He asked, pleased when Yugi's eyes widened in excitement and he nodded his head. "It would mean getting up, though, aibou," He said mock-gravely.

Yugi gasped, eyes going wide again before he tilted his head forward, leaning back so he was flush against Yami. "Well, I suppose staying like this for a little while won't be _too_ boring," Yugi said thoughtfully. 

Yami smiled, staying silent as he absently sifted Yugi's silken hair through his fingers. Yugi let out a soft sigh of pleasure, feeling Yami's fingers go through his hair was oddly soothing. 

Out of all the bad things that had happened in his poor, miserable excuse for a life – Yami balanced them all out. Maybe even made the bad things seem pointless. Yami was always there - asking if he was all right, or whether he needed anyone to be sent to the Shadow Realm. Yami certainly was over-protective, and he was dangerous to anyone that tried to harm Yugi. But if the bullies weren't the ones that got hurt, it would be Yugi instead, and Yami would have none of that.

Yugi giggled to himself. He wouldn't want Yami to change anyway.

Yami blinked as Yugi giggled, but decided not to ask why – Yugi's laughter was a pleasant sound, and hopefully he'd be hearing it more frequently. Yami groaned quietly when Yugi started to purr. It was torture to be so close to his aibou – physically and mentally, without being able to tell him how he felt – to kiss Yugi's soft, supple lips, to feel Yugi's soft skin under his own.

Yami moved his arms to wrap them around Yugi's waist once more and nuzzled the top of Yugi's head – the silky soft strands caressing his face. Yugi's purring deepened and Yami could feel the vibrations through his chest, sending a shiver up his spine. Yami was loosing control and fast, but he had to keep his feelings in check for his little aibou. 

_'Oh Yugi…I love you. It hurts to not be able to tell you. But don't worry, all this pain and misery will be in the past before long. You can't keep your emotions from me. You may not know of your own feelings, but I do. And when you understand where your heart lies, I'll be waiting with open arms.'_

***********************************************************************************************

*Peeks through her fingers* …Is it okay? Fluffy enough? I've written more than I usually do so I can't tell whether it's crappy or not. The words just all meld together and make me dizzy… @.@; I hope it's okay 'cause it took me forever to write that. I even put Hentai Ryou on hold – only for a little while, don't kill me! – to get this chapter done.  

Lookie, I put Ryou in! I'm not sure whether or not to give him the Millennium Ring, cause that might make things all complicated. We don't want Yami Bakura to appear and try to kill Yami and Yugi now, do we? ^^;; 

Anyways, I'm going to make this a short story because I don't want to make Yugi cry and then Yami comfort him all the time. It gets kinda boring, y'know? I might finish this in one or two chapters, maybe three but I'm not sure. We'll just see what happens, ne?

Well…review, please? ^_^


End file.
